


A Relic of Sonic

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: One-shot. Sonic takes a Pika Archeologist on a tour of the Marble Zone.
Relationships: Relic the Pika/Sonic the Hedgehog





	A Relic of Sonic

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, or any of its associated characters and lore.**

**[RS]**

**A Relic of Sonic**

**[RS]**

**Marble Zone, South Island, Acorn Archipelago, Earth, 3234 Post-Xenomorph Event**

Having risen in her archeological studies at the University of Spagonia despite her youth as well as her status as a Mobian in a hidden city with a mostly Human population, Relic the Pika, having become an official archeologist, had come to South Island by airplane to study the ancient ruins of the Marble Zone and potentially the Labyrinth Zone as well.

As traveling in the latter was said to be difficult being partially underwater, Relic paid a visit to the Marble Zone first, and was making good progress analyzing the statues on the surface, but quickly realized that exploring further down the marble buildings would be just as difficult as the Labyrinth Zone in a magma flowing kind of way. Therefore, she decided there was a need for a local guide who would more than make up for her lack of combat ability, and thankfully, found such a one when she went to the Green Hill Zone to ask around for help.

The guide in question was a Mobian Speed Type who could go as fast as the speed of sound itself who introduced himself to Relic with a friendly shake of hands and a confident grin as Sonic the Hedgehog.

"It's situations like this that makes you wonder what Nature intended, eh, Sonic?" Relic commented to her hired protector in her Eurish accent as they stood before a lava pool keeping them from getting further into the Marble Zone.

The blue Hedgehog merely shrugged in response with a nonchalant smile. "You know what they say, if you can't handle the heat, you should get out of the kitchen."

The teal-furred Pika looked confused at Sonic's choice of wording, however. "What does a kitchen have to do with a fiery place like the Marble Zone? I don't understand what you- oh, wait a minute!" She then showed an angry expression as she then said. "You were quoting sexism, weren't you?"

It was then Sonic's turn to look scandalized at the accusation. "Wait, what?! That's not what I was going for!"

"Oh, really? Then what was it?"

"I was just using a proverb or whatever about pressure!" Sonic replied with his arms raised up defensively.

"You know, while I am admittedly weaker than you, it's not because I am a blossoming woman." Relic declared in a firm tone of voice with her arms folded.

Blushing in embarrassment at where the conversation was going, Sonic could not help but exclaim. "Did you really have to say something about puberty like that?!"

Now it was Relic's moment to appear embarrassed as she retorted. "Now who's talking about grown-up matters?!"

Realizing it was he himself who used the P-word first, Sonic rubbed the back of his head awkwardly as he replied. "Okay, yeah, that's true, but, Relic, can we just- look out!"

Caught off guard by Sonic's frantic look, Relic did not have time to respond before he grabbed hold of her in his arms and with his super speed, ran over the lava pool and through the entrance to the Zone's underground area just before what Relic saw to be Buzz Bombers of the Eggman Empire's robotic armies firing rail detonators at them. Fortunately, the detonators missed Sonic and Relic, but sadly, they hit the entrance and caused it to collapse in an explosion.

Below ground and safe from Badniks for the moment, Sonic laid Relic down as she was trying to catch her breath from the near brush with death. Turning to her rescuer with a more grateful and guilty expression than there was earlier, she sighed before saying. "Thank you for the save, luv. I thought I we were going to die wasting our last moments arguing with each other."

Sonic showed no hard feelings as he held his hand out to get her back on her feet. "It's no trouble, Relic. Let's just try to be more careful as we do these things." Showing a more serious face, however, he added. "Still, although I heard that Eggman was moving in on the Island, it looks like he did it quicker than I thought he would."

Looking troubled herself, Relic wondered aloud. "But why though? I know South Island is not so far away from his capital on West Side Island, but why would the Doctor bother this place after almost ten years since he took Mobius City?"

Thinking to himself, Sonic replied. "There are local legends that at least six Chaos Emeralds were used by the civilization that ruled this island a long time ago, so maybe that could be it." Shaking his head in dismissal, he then said to Relic. "Well, we can worry about that later. Right now, I should get you to safety and find someway to deal with the Badniks."

Relic was startled by the Hedgehog's proclamation as her tone of voice indicated. "Deal with them?! Sonic, have you ever even fought before?!"

Showing the palms of his hands, Sonic replied. "Somebody's got to stop them, Relic, but don't worry. I can take care of myself."

Sighing in defeat, the Pika said to her new friend. "All right, but be extremely careful." Exchanging smiles with Sonic, Relic then promptly ended the moment with a punch to his left shoulder. As he groaned in minor pain, the latter was saying in an uptight way. "That's for the slight sexism earlier."

"For the last time, girl, that wasn't-" Sonic's response was then caught off when Relic kissed him on the left cheek.

Turning to her, Sonic saw the adventurer archaeologist fidgeting uncomfortably with a blush as she added. "And that's for everything else."

Standing in silence for a little longer, Sonic then helped Relic get out of the Marble Zone once they were both of clear mind.

**[RS]**

**Just as I was working on a different one-shot, I had a thought of Sonic/Relic on account of the latter Pika being an archeologist from Archie Sonic's second continuity, who could do some exploring of the ancient ruins at the Marble and Labyrinth Zones on South Island just as she studies Angel Island in the comics.**

**I may have admittedly blundered by listing Spagonia University as Relic's alma mater, but at the time I was not thinking, and I guess until IDW potentially refreshes Archie Sonic, it is the best I could get.**


End file.
